Calls and Prices
by CathGilLove
Summary: Ep Filler and Ep Addition for And Then There Were None


Title: Calls and Prices

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: PG

Summary: Filler and Post-Ep for "And Then There Were None"

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make CSI.

Catherine cuddled up to Gil, holding him tight. "I wish I could ignore my beeper."

Gil bent down, pressing a deep kiss to her lips. "I wish you could too."

Catherine sighed and reluctantly took the diamond ring from her finger. Gil undid the chain at her neck and gently slipped it on.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

"I like wearing it on my finger better."

Gil's hand cupped her face and kissed her. "I know."

"Call me when you get to work?"

"Of course I will." His eyes got a mischievous glint to them. "In fact, now that Lindsey has taught me how to send messages, I might send you one."

"Just be sure it's not a rude one. Wouldn't want it to get in the wrong hands."

"You didn't object last time."

"Neither did you, if I remember," Catherine murmured, kissing him.

"I never knew you could do things like that with text messages."

Catherine chuckled, kissing him again. "I have to go."

Gil nodded, reluctantly letting her go. "See you soon?"

Catherine grinned and kissed him. "Of course. Better call me."

Gil nodded. "I will."

* * *

"And I haven't even HEARD from Grissom," Catherine grumbled, her rant continuing.

Sara retrieved a chocolate bar and handed it to her.

* * *

Catherine stormed into Gil's office, shutting the door behind her. She glared at Gil.

He looked up. "Hey, beautiful."

"How long have you been at work, Gil?"

Gil started to think, wondering just how long he had been in his office, when realization dawned on him. His eyes widened and he looked at the livid strawberry blonde in front of him. "Oops."

Catherine arched an eyebrow. "Oops? Oops? That's all you can say? You promised you'd call me…even send me dirty text messages, and I haven't heard from you since I got stuck out in the middle of nowhere with Sara Sidle!" She put her hands down on his desk, palm down.

"Ah."

"I could have done with some of your text messages," Catherine murmured. "Out there, in the middle of nowhere, alone with Sara…waiting for the coroner to come and get the body…" She put on her best pouting face.

Gil gulped. It wasn't fair when she used that face. "Cath…I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

A slow smile broke out on her face and she wandered over to him, sitting on his lap. Her arms comfortably slung around his neck, her eyes looking into his. "The bugs live in the basement."

"Catherine…"

She pouted again, her finger drawing circles over his chest. "You said you'd make it up to me…."

Gil closed his eyes. "Okay. You win. The bugs will live in the basement."

Catherine grinned, leaning forward and hugging him, before kissing him gently. "I love you."

She got up, starting to head back to work.

"Cath?"

"Mhm?"

"Give me twenty minutes. Then check for a new message on your cell."

She smirked and sauntered out.

Gil sat back in his chair, taking out his phone. There was no need to tell Catherine he'd already planned for the bugs to live in the basement.

* * *

"He had his price," Gil said, looking at the money.

"We all do."

Gil looked up, meeting Catherine's eyes. She smiled at him.

He waited until Brass had followed the officers out. "Cath…you should know something."

"Mhm?" she asked.

"I owe you flowers. Or a nice dinner."

Catherine looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He shrugged. "I was always going to keep the bugs in the basement. It was just fun watching you get all frustrated about it." He smirked. "You're cute when you're angry."

Catherine slowly made her way over to him, sidling up against him. "For that comment…you know owe me two nice dinners."

Duly chastened, Gil looked back down at the evidence. When he looked up again, Catherine was gone. He sighed and took out his cell phone, ready to ring the lab, telling them the result, when he noticed that a new message had just come in.

"Meet me in the Tahoe in ten minutes."

FINIS


End file.
